The Five Times Harvey Complains About Mike's Skinny Ties
by WishfulxSparrow
Summary: And The One Time He Doesn't
1. Tie Fetish

**disclaimer: as always, I do not own this show, (Suits).**

**A Five Times Fic. ****Since this is my 2nd fic I'm in progress with, I only have enough time to write one time per chapter.  
**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Summary: The five times Harvey complains about Mike's skinny ties and the one time he doesn't. **

* * *

_1_

"Mike, what is my number one rule?" Harvey asks as his associate as he closes the car door.

"If someone has a gun..." the younger _'lawyer'_ starts before being cutoff.

"No. No. Just no. You know exactly what I mean in this situation," the older man says poking his chest violently and tugging at his tie.

"C'mon, Harv. You gotta admit that this tie makes me look a little more sexy." Mike says, obviously annoyed by his boss's request.

"One: Never, ever will you call me 'Harv' again. Two: That thing is the most atrocious of all the skinny ties you have ever worn." He unties the embarrassment adorning Mike's neck, and he is met with a feeble attempt of protest. He pulls a nicely pressed silk pink tie out of a container in his briefcase and carefully ties it in a proper Windsor knot for the man next to him.

"That is sexy, my friend" Harvey smirks. This earns him a smile from Mike. "So you think I'm sexy, huh?" Harvey punches him in the arm and quickly retorts.

"No, it's just that the tie-" this time Mike cuts him off.

"Oh, you have a silk tie fetish. Good to know."

"Shut up, pup. I do not. Wait, _what? Good to know?_" Harvey stammers as he catches onto the last three words.

Rays pulls to a stop in front of the courthouse, which gives Mike the perfect opportunity to leave his boss wondering.


	2. Advertisement

**disclaimer: as always, I do not own this show, (Suits).**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**Summary: The five times Harvey complains about Mike's skinny ties and the one time he doesn't. Mad!Harvey  
**

**I was going to alternate, but idea sparked here first. I might not be able to update my other story until Summer (writer's block is so annoying). Also, if you watch Teen Wolf look for my Sterek one shot soon.**

* * *

_2_

Harvey makes the stride from the elevator to Donna's chair with a vanilla latte hand.

"This is for you if you can get me-," his secretary holds her hand up and starts rummaging through her desk, retrieving a small poster.

"Here," She sets the poster in his free hand and grabs the Starbucks cup from his other. He starts to question it, but then brushes it off because_ it's Donna. _And no explanation past that is needed. He turns back from his office door to speak once again "Can you tell Mike-"

"He's already on his way."

"Of course, he is."

* * *

"Donna says you needed to talk to me about something?" Mike questions his boss as he sits down on the couch in his office. Harvey takes a seat beside him, and hands him the poster.

"Pup, what do you see here?" he places a hand at his associate's nape, staring at him intently.

"A Pearson-Specter billboard ad made by someone with amazing Photoshop skills." Harvey lifts his hand and slaps Mike on the back of his head.

"Really, Mike? Because I see a SKINNY tie. Get out. I told you time and time again that when you take a company photo you wear a wide tie. Get all of the advertisements taken down in an hour" by this time Harvey is yelling. Loud. Loud enough that people on the floors above and below them can hear. Mike gets angry, and decides that he won't take being pushed around like that anymore.

Through tears he whispers, "You know what? I'm done, Harv. You don't have to worry about the damn skinny ties any longer," and walks out, not caring to collect his things.

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. The Bartender

**A/N: I couldn't pass up sharing a new Valentine's Day Idea so I replaced the old chapter with this. It doesn't have a kiss like the other did, but still!  
**

* * *

_3_

"You made a mistake." Those were the first words Donna had spoken to Harvey since that chilly January day when he'd overreacted to a _skinny tie_ in an advertisement. She eyed the lawyer with disgust. "You probably don't even feel guilty, do you? If I'd have known you were going to be that rude to him, I wouldn't have got the poster for you."

"It was a stupid, ugly tie." The truth was it was killing him. Every day without Mike led to more regrets. He thought about the pup's _beautiful_ blue eyes. He remembered the meaningful they shared together and how he'd be in physical pain when he saw Mike cry.

It had hit him like a ton of bricks the night before. His brother, Marcus, had called to say he was going to ask Olivia, his girlfriend of a year and a half, ro move in on Valentine's Day (today). Harvey listened to his brother tell him all of the things that made his girl special to him. After the phone call, Harvey's heart tangled as he realized he felt the same way about Mike as Marcus did Olivia.

He was surprised that Donna didn't take notice. "I'm heading out for the day." Harvey said, hiding emotion, as he stood up to exit his office. He needed a drink.

* * *

"Your finest Scotch," Harvey stated towards a bartender. He closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands mumbling, "I'm such a screw up." He jumped up instantly when he felt glass shatter into his hands and liquid ruin the sleeves of his shirt. He was conscious long enough to see the blood pouring where a large piece of the glass had impaled him.

* * *

When Harvey's eyes opened, he couldn't remember anything from the day. Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital bed. He noticed Mike was in a chair next to his bed, looking out the window instead of facing him. "What the hell are you doing, Pup? Why am I here?"

After a flood of tears and saying 'I'm Sorry' nearly a thousand times, Mike man explained the entire story. He started from how he got the job as a bartender, went on to how the extreme blood loss landed Harvey in the ICU, and all the way to say that he had to tell a nurse that he was his fiance to be allowed to make it past the waiting area.

He was about to keep going when Harvey reached out cupped his face with his good hand. "Please come back to work with me."

"That's going to be a long time. The doctor says an infection spread throughout your whole arm. You're still in critical condition." Mike said, tears returning to his eyes.

"At least my fiance's here to stick it out with me, though."


	4. In A Year's Time

**A/N: This was written in a short time forgive me for mistakes.  
**

* * *

_4_

"Mike, I'm ready to go back to work now." Harvey said, setting his fork aside.

The young man across from him motionless, not even blinking. After a few moments, he slowly rose from his seat. Mike made his way out of the room and could be heard shuffling around in another room. He returned with a pen, lined paper, and a few documents his friend had previously signed.

"Sign your name just like the rest of these papers, and I'll call Ray." Struggling, Harvey managed to replicate his H, but that was it.

"Fine, you are right. It's too much stress on my hand." He admitted in defeated, swooping the papers to the side. "I need to do something, though. I've been home bound for several months. This is ridiculous, Mike. Ridiculous."

"Well, I have been meaning to shop for a new skin-"

"HELL NO! Never suggest that I shop for one of those wretched things." Harvey slammed his fist down. "Oww!"

"Okay, I'm gonna change out of these pajamas. We can go to Coney Island."

* * *

His finger tips traced opening of the case he'd kept in his messenger bag since a case nearly a year ago to the day. _Where it all began. _He smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N: No, they're not established, yet. Mike is just thinking of when he realized his feelings. You'll get to find out how their Coney Island trip went in 5. This was almost to short for me to post it, but right now I think this is enough.  
**


End file.
